<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来自薇薇安的魔咒 by sweetkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461967">来自薇薇安的魔咒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty'>sweetkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：<br/>时间在巴黎事件之后，学长任务没成功但没被抓，gg成功占领整个欧洲大陆魔法界，就差英国最后这一块地了。英国魔法部部长和gg谈判，决定顺着大佬的意思把ad送去和亲求和<br/>手环是gg让魔法部给ad戴的，除了最基本的追踪咒，还有可以为所欲为开车的魔咒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>来自薇薇安的魔咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>埃菲亚斯多吉和魔法部的部长站在阿不思的卧室门外，他们看起来风尘仆仆，大衣和帽子上还带着零星的雪花。<br/> <br/>“看起来很赶时间，一定没什么好事”，阿不思心里想着，表面上却保持着礼貌的微笑，侧身让他们进了屋，“抱歉，先生们，有点儿乱，我一般会把见面安排在办公室，但鉴于我现在被停课，所以只能在这儿了。”<br/> <br/>魔法部部长不太在意阿不思卧室的客厅是不是很乱，他跨过阿不思铺了一地的书，坐到沙发上，“我想你应该知道我们前来的目的，邓布利多先生，鉴于你上次并没有同意代表英国魔法部和格林德沃先生见面谈一谈，”部长先生停顿了一下，看向多吉，然后清了清嗓子，“魔法部考虑了你上次给出的理由，觉得有一定道理，所以我们给你带来的新的条件，我想多吉先生很乐意跟你说一说。”<br/> <br/>一直瑟缩在门口的多吉总算抬起头，他看了看魔法部部长，然后转向阿不思，“啊，是的，我很乐意……”多吉吸了一口气，“部长先生，如果您不介意，我能否和阿不思单独谈谈，我觉得这有利于他改变主意。”<br/> <br/>“不介意。”魔法部部长看起来是真的不介意，他甚至都没太仔细的听多吉说什么，随手拿起沙发上的一本书看了起来。<br/> <br/>多吉进了阿不思的卧室，一屁股坐在书桌前的椅子上，像是逃脱了一个恶咒一般。但还没等他舒上一口气，就看到阿不思抱着胳膊靠着床柱站在一边，一脸关切的看着他。多吉看着阿不思手腕上的手环，立刻又紧张起来。<br/> <br/>“他们同意撤销对你的监控，并且取消停课观察，甚至连斯卡曼德先生也不用再接受调查了……”多吉的眼睛一直注视着手环，没往阿不思的脸上看一眼。<br/> <br/>“我不在魔法部工作，埃菲亚斯，”阿不思换了个动作，坐到床沿上，声音有些无奈，“代表魔法部和格林德沃谈条件这种事，应该是魔法部部长去，或者他派个魔法部的人去，总不会轮到我一个教师吧。”<br/> <br/>“部长认为你是斯卡曼德先生去巴黎的策划人，对格林德沃一定了解很多……”多吉的声音有些抖。<br/> <br/>“去巴黎是纽特自己的决定，我只是给他了一点儿建议，”阿不思轻叹一声，“而且魔法部不是也正在调查这件事吗，为此还停了我的课……我可以接受魔法部因为巴黎的事调查我，但是去和格林德沃谈条件，真的不行。”<br/> <br/>阿不思的卧室里有恒温咒，不需要穿着大衣，但绝没有到热的地步。阿不思看着多吉用袖子去擦额头上的汗珠，觉得就算这位老朋友畏惧他最大的上司，也不至于到这个地步，“你还好吗？埃菲亚斯？”<br/> <br/>多吉像是突然从梦中惊醒一般，他猛然的看向阿不思，看着这位朋友对自己充满关切的目光，用力的咽了咽唾液，又深深的吸了吸气，像是终于下定了什么决心一样，对着卧室的门施了一个闭耳塞听咒。<br/> <br/>“你快走吧，阿不思，去美国，去亚洲，只要别呆在欧洲。”多吉的声音总算不再哆嗦，却带着恐慌和紧张，“你知道格林德沃已经将欧洲大陆收入麾下，下一步他就要跨过海峡来英国了，部长对此很是担忧，早就因此与格林德沃见过面了。”多吉拿起桌子上的杯子灌下一口，接着说道，“格林德沃同意不对英国出手，条件也很简单，他只想要你。”<br/> <br/>阿不思的眉毛因为多吉的话而拧到一起，一种极为不安的感觉开始蔓延他的全身。<br/> <br/>“部长刚开始以为格林德沃想要杀了唯一能和他抗衡的人，甚至提出派奥罗暗杀你，但是格林德沃拒绝了，他甚至威胁部长，如果你有一丁点儿闪失，他在英国的第一滴血就是从部长身上来的……”多吉停了一会儿，他能看出阿不思的情绪不再平稳，“你还好吗，阿不思？”<br/> <br/>“还好，”阿不思抬眼看了看多吉，“你继续说。”<br/> <br/>“他们给你带上手环，不是为了巴黎的事，而是怕你突然离开英国，魔法部再也找不到你，阿不思，你早就是他们准备献给格林德沃的求和礼物了，劝你去和格林德沃谈一谈不过是个陷阱，毕竟如果你不是自己主动去，以你的能力，他们也没什么办法强迫你，但是如果你去了，就再也回不来了。”<br/> <br/>“谢谢你……埃菲亚斯，告诉我真相。”阿不思的声音听起来有点儿无力，但依然向好友露出一个微笑。<br/> <br/>“不，阿不思，我应该第一时间告诉你的，那样的话你一周前就可以离开了，我真的……真的不是一个称职的朋友。”多吉的声音又开始哆嗦起来，甚至带着哽咽。<br/> <br/>“别这么说，埃菲亚斯，谢谢你。”<br/> <br/>当阿不思打开卧室的门，想要告诉魔法部部长他对新的条件很感兴趣，但还需要考虑一下的时候，最先发现他铺了一下的书都被整理好堆放在了一边，随后他看到坐在沙发上的不再是魔法部的部长，而是格林德沃。<br/> <br/>“阿不思，”格林德沃把手中的书放下，一脸笑容的看向阿不思，“我想这件事的真相还是由你的朋友告诉你比较合适，既然你已经知道了，那么，不介意我来拆礼物吧。”<br/> <br/>阿不思闭着眼睛深深的叹息，他逃不掉了。<br/> <br/>阿不思回头看了看身后紧张到僵硬的多吉，很显然他是格林德沃计划中的棋子，“你总该先让多吉先生回魔法部汇报吧，毕竟部长先生也该知道你对这份礼物很满意。”<br/> <br/>“这是当然，”格林德沃的笑容丝毫没变，他的眼睛始终看着阿不思，“请多吉先生转告，和部长先生的合作很愉快。”<br/> <br/>“你不会从我这儿得到你想要的，格林德沃，这是一桩赔本的买卖。”多吉走后，阿不思沉声对格林德沃说道。<br/> <br/>“别这么说，阿不思，”格林德沃的笑容更深了，异色的双眼里透漏着不言而喻的情欲，他一步步向阿不思走来，“在我统治欧洲魔法界之前，那些人也是这么说的，但是，你知道的，我总会得到我想要的。”格林德沃在距离阿不思一步的地方停下，他牵过阿不思的右手，弯腰在上面留下一个轻吻。<br/> <br/>阿不思皱着眉，他想要把手拿回来，却被格林德沃用力的扯住。格林德沃的手微微向上，握住了阿不思手腕上的手环，“这是妖精做的。”<br/> <br/>“什么？”阿不思不知道格林德沃在说什么。<br/> <br/>“我说这个手环，是我找妖精做的，”格林德沃的目光重新从手环挪到阿不思的脸上，“看着很普通，但它的材质，最适合施加魔咒。”<br/> <br/>格林德沃依然握着手环，他似乎是用无杖魔法割破了自己的手，阿不思感觉到有温热的液体沾到自己手腕的皮肤上。<br/> <br/>格林德沃放开了阿不思，他的确是割破了自己。但阿不思的目光很快被手环吸引，那只深色的手环快速吸收了格林德沃的血液，原本细小的花纹开始快速的变形成水波的样子，进而布满整个手环。<br/> <br/>“你下了什么咒？”阿不思感觉到自己的心跳开始加快，用血咒封印的深层魔咒，大多数是威力凶狠的恶咒。<br/> <br/>“来自薇薇安的魔咒。”格林德沃走进阿不思的卧室，毫不客气的坐到他的床上，“湖中妖女薇薇安，囚禁和迷惑梅林的巫师，这个咒语可以让施咒者随意又完全的控制被下咒的人，但是和那些粗暴又无聊的魔咒不一样，被下咒的人不会失去神智，“格林德沃的声音骄傲，接着转变成带着魅惑的低语，”薇薇安对付梅林的魔咒，总是带着那么一点儿暧昧又情色的感觉，用在你身上再合适不过了，虽然找到这个魔咒的过程确实艰难了些，但你总会让我觉得值得的，是不是，阿不思。“<br/>2.<br/>阿不思坐在床边的地毯上，他的上半身贴着床垫的侧面，胳膊交叠搭在床上，半张脸埋在胳膊中间，艰难而大口的呼吸着。他没办法长时间保持一个姿势，情热让他感觉难耐异常。阿不思小幅度的挪了挪，但这只会让他的下腹更加难受，不由得攥紧了床单。手中的动作牵连起金属碰撞的声音，格林德沃在手环，确切来说应该是手铐上接了一串不太长的金属链子，另外一头系在了床柱上。<br/> <br/>阿不思当然试过反击，在格林德沃向他说出薇薇安的魔咒之后，阿不思几乎是第一时间拿起了魔杖。但他显然已经晚了，久远的魔咒已经被血咒解开，阿不思没办法对着格林德沃念出魔咒，无声咒，无杖魔咒，一个也不行。阿不思像是落入陷阱的兔子，除了等待被猎人收割，什么也做不了。<br/> <br/>格林德沃是一个经验丰富又心狠手辣的猎人，他并不急于对已经落网的猎物下手，相反的，他甚至想将野性难驯的猎物，当作宠物一般玩弄起来。<br/> <br/>“我很想你，阿尔，”格林德沃一边脱掉阿不思的衣服，一边贴着他的耳朵轻声说道，“你为什么对我冷冰冰的呢？那年夏天的你可不是这样，你热辣的就像酒馆里卖淫的小娼妇，急不可耐的让我在河边的草地里操你，我可真的很想念那个样子的你，想再看看现在的你是不是还像当时一样又骚又浪。”<br/> <br/>不需要拿起魔杖念一句咒语，格林德沃的低语对于被施了魔咒的手环已经足够，手环上的水波纹饰开始像真正的水波一样流动起来，而阿不思也迅速的感觉到身体开始发生反应。空气变得闷热，血液变得滚烫，皮肤也开始战栗，凶猛的情潮来势汹汹，如同海啸一般准确而快速的席卷了他身体中的每一个细胞。<br/> <br/>格林德沃看着阿不思被情欲蒸红的脸颊，笑着和阿不思交换了一个湿吻，把锁链的另一端系到床柱上，然后就坐到床尾的椅子上，对跪坐在床边的阿不思温柔的说道，“我不想把回味过去的美好搞的像强奸，等你也想要了，就跟我说，你知道的，宝贝儿，我会一直在这里等你。”<br/> <br/>手环上的水波一直在流动，情欲在阿不思身体中越积越多，时刻叫嚣着爆发。阿不思手中攥着的床单就快要被他扯破，每一次呼吸都带着瘙痒，他的下身硬得发疼，更后面一点儿的地方迫不及待的想要被填满。如果不是发生在自己身上，阿不思简直要为这个魔法的细致拍手称快，来自薇薇安的魔咒，甚至可以让他的后穴像女人一样流水，阿不思能够感觉到身下的地毯已经湿了，这实在是太超过了。尽管如此，阿不思依然没有开口，虽然他知道格林德沃早晚会得到他想要的，但他依然自虐一般的任情欲折磨着自己，颤抖着抬起那只没有被锁链拴住的胳膊，把流到睫毛上的汗珠擦掉。然后他看到刚才一直坐在椅子上的格林德沃来到自己面前，把一张纸塞进他的手中。<br/> <br/>“你一直不说话，我真的很无聊，”格林德沃站在阿不思的身边，“我知道你觉得那年夏天的记忆充满伤痛，但总归还是有好的一面吧，也许这么多年你都忘了，但没关系，读一读这封信吧，看看你还能想起多少。”<br/> <br/>阿不思努力把注意力集中到格林德沃塞给他纸上，那是一封信，他写给格林德沃的信，“我不会读……”<br/> <br/>阿不思的话还没有说完，就开始剧烈的咳嗽起来，喉咙里突如其来的痒让他无法控制，而那些本来就折腾着他的情潮却并没有因此而减轻。<br/> <br/>“你看，阿不思，你还是读一读吧，我毫不怀疑薇薇安是真的可以控制梅林。”格林德沃的声音充满恶劣。<br/> <br/>“……这能力赋予我们统治的权力……”阿不思的声音嘶哑而颤抖，他的汗珠滴落到这封陈年旧信上，“我们必须强调这一点，并以此作为事业的基石……遭到反对时，它必须成为我们所有论辩的基础。我们争取统治是为了更伟大的利益。因此，当遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力……”<br/> <br/>“你听听，阿不思，我所做的一切都是你告诉我的，为什么你就不高兴了？”格林德沃的语气听起来深情又伤心，他跪到阿不思身前，捏着阿不思的下巴让他抬起头来看向自己，然后用另一只手擦掉阿不思脸颊上的泪水。<br/> <br/>“还有下一句……”阿不思艰难的开口，格林德沃用拇指轻抚他下巴的动作让他全身的皮肤尖叫着战栗，“不能太过激……”<br/> <br/>格林德沃听到这句，表情瞬间变的失望，他松开阿不思的下巴，站起来似乎想要走开。但阿不思快速抓住了格林德沃的裤子，进而开始有些疯狂的拉扯他的腰带。<br/> <br/>格林德沃看着阿不思有些发红的蓝眼睛，重新笑起来，“你有些地方还是没变，比如说喜欢用实际行动代替语言。”格林德沃拨开阿不思忙乱的双手，用一个无杖魔咒瞬间解开自己的腰带，而他已经半勃的阴茎立刻就弹到了阿不思的下巴上。<br/> <br/>“这都是因为你的恶咒。”阿不思抬头瞪了一眼格林德沃，而下一刻他就低下头把格林德沃的阴茎含进了嘴里。<br/> <br/>阿不思的技巧称不上很好，但也算不错。他的舌头先是从不同的角度舔舐在柱身上，然后再用舌尖扫过最顶端的小洞，最后整个含进嘴里吸吮。格林德沃被阿不思温暖的口腔包裹着，有些情难自己。他和阿不思这么多年没见，当然是有过别的人的，但那些人，不过是解决生理需求而已，从来没有一个人，能像这样给他心理的满足。格林德沃有些颤抖的把双手插进阿不思的头发里，然后将阿不思整个人带向自己的方向。<br/> <br/>阿不思感觉到格林德沃的阴茎直直的插进了自己的喉咙里，反胃和干呕的感觉瞬间涌上来。但格林德沃并没有给他喘息的机会，他开始按着他的头，一下一下的抽插起来。难受的感觉让阿不思发出断断续续的闷哼，但这声音远没有格林德沃插进他喉咙里时的水声响，更没有锁链碰撞的声音响。<br/> <br/>格林德沃射在了阿不思的喉咙里，他把自己抽出来的时候，有一点儿白色的液体甚至蹭到了阿不思的脸颊上。阿不思靠在床边咳嗽了一会儿，但还没等他把气喘匀，就被格林德沃拉着胳膊拽到床上。<br/> <br/>格林德沃硬起来的速度简直让阿不思怀疑他给自己下了咒。格林德沃平躺在床上，他的双手又稳又紧的托住阿不思的屁股，然后突然而又用力的捅进阿不思的身体里。<br/> <br/>“啊……”阿不思因为格林德沃的动作叫出来，他甚至被格林德沃这一下插出了眼泪，“你一定要这么混蛋吗？” 阿不思有些气愤的看向格林德沃。<br/> <br/>阿不思湿漉漉的蓝眼睛和没什么说服力的抱怨显然取悦了格林德沃，他揽着阿不思的后颈把他拉向自己，吻上他的嘴唇。<br/> <br/>“因为你刚才让我等了太久，”格林德沃放开阿不思，让他重新坐直，然后动了动他在阿不思身体里的部分，“让我看看你的诚意，亲爱的。”<br/> <br/>阿不思没有理会格林德沃恶劣的语言，他被情欲折磨许久的身体终于得到了想要的。格林德沃刚才的那一下确实过于用力，但阿不思很快就适应起来，开始在格林德沃的老二上上下的操着自己。<br/> <br/>“你的技术好了很多……”格林德沃感觉到自己每一次抽出的时候，阿不思都会富于技巧的收缩起包裹着自己的软肉，带着眷恋挽留他。<br/> <br/>“你以为我还是十八岁吗？“阿不思微微眯着眼睛，看起来是那么沉醉其中。<br/> <br/>格林德沃的神色瞬间暗下来，他像是突然想起刚才一直被自己忽略却又总是呼之欲出的感觉是什么了，是嫉妒。他嫉妒斯卡曼德，嫉妒多吉，嫉妒霍格沃茨的学生和教师，嫉妒魔法部的官员和部长，嫉妒每一个能够想见就能见到阿不思的人。这些人又算什么呢，卑微又软弱，不值一提的小人物而已，却能轻易的看到阿不思微笑，得到他的眷顾。<br/> <br/>嫉妒的情绪很快燃烧了格林德沃的每一根神经，他用胳膊搂紧阿不思的腰背，然后在床上翻了个身，把阿不思压到了自己的身下。<br/> <br/>“我当然知道你不是十八岁，”格林德沃的眼睛里翻涌着风暴，“十八岁的你虽然热情，但是对做爱一窍不通，但是现在，你就像是深谙此道的婊子，熟透到即将腐烂的桃子，随便操两下，就有多到泛滥的汁水。”<br/> <br/>阿不思没法反驳格林德沃这略带羞辱的言辞，格林德沃的动作太过激烈，他除了喘息和紧紧的攥着锁链，不让它因为猛烈的动作而太响之外，什么也做不了。<br/> <br/>格林德沃把阿不思的右腿放到自己的肩上，左手捏着阿不思大腿上细腻又紧实的肌肉，右则按着阿不思圆润的肩头，他的力道很大，甚至在上面留下了清晰可见的红痕。而格林德沃身下的动作也同样可以称为粗暴，他每一次都整根的抽出，又重重的全部插进去，速度快的甚至将粘黏在附近的体液打出细小的泡沫。<br/> <br/>阿不思感觉到自己的下身酸麻瘙痒又带着火辣辣的微痛，即将高潮的快感让他向后仰起脖子。格林德沃可以清楚的看见他青色的血管和滚动的喉结。<br/> <br/>“漂亮的像只脆弱的天鹅。”格林德沃心里想着，他对眼前所见极为满意，俯下身在阿不思完全暴露的脖颈上舔吻舐咬。格林德沃的动作并不局限于此，他当然知道阿不思即将高潮，包裹着他的软肉快速而剧烈的收缩又放松。但格林德沃显然不想这么轻易的放过阿不思，他恶劣的捏住阿不思的阴茎。<br/> <br/>被阻止了高潮的阿不思呜咽着睁开眼睛，眼泪不停的从他的眼眶里涌出，“别这样……”他的声音低沉又脆弱，带着恳求的无助。但这并没有引起格林德沃哪怕一丁点儿的恻隐之心，他反而更加恶劣的在阿不思耳边一边吹气，一边低语，“宝贝儿，我知道你可以只用后面高潮。“<br/> <br/>阿不思全身都在颤抖，他哭的更加厉害，不再只是生理性的眼泪。格林德沃每一下都又深又重，不偏不倚的撞在他的敏感处。也许是格林德沃的话触发了魔咒，又也许是他的身体真的比他想象的淫荡，阿不思发出一声尖锐又颤抖的叫喊，就像格林德沃所说的那样，靠着后面高潮了，他甚至感觉到身体里有一股热流，在高潮的瞬间从他的后穴里涌出。而格林德沃同样感觉到自己的顶部被一股热流淋遍，这让他也无法再坚持，几个挺身之后满足的射在了阿不思的身体里。<br/> <br/>不同于格林德沃，高潮之后的阿不思并没有得到满足，没有射过的阴茎依然半硬着，身体里有一种奇怪又令人难受的空虚。<br/> <br/>格林德沃看着侧躺在一边喘息的阿不思，凑过去拨开散在他脸颊上的头发，亲吻他的嘴唇，鼻尖和额头，“抱歉，亲爱的，我刚才确实有点儿过分，不如再给我一次机会？你自慰给我看，然后我会让你有一个酣畅淋漓的高潮。“<br/> <br/>阿不思半睁开双眼，看着格林德沃玩味的笑容，丝毫看不出他的歉意。阿不思没有说话，他缓慢的从床上起来，靠坐在床头，对着格林德沃张开双腿，毫不避讳的开始套弄起自己。<br/> <br/>阿不思闭着眼睛，他的动作逐渐加快，他知道格林德沃今晚想要从他这得到什么，一个属于他的，能够满足他占有欲和征服欲的性爱娃娃。可笑的是，他对此竟然没有一点儿反击之力，又或者说，他真的完全不能反抗吗？还是说他明明能够反抗，却靠着魔咒作为借口，任由自己和格林德沃一起沉沦。就像那年夏天，他明明知道埋藏在格林德沃骨血里的疯狂，却依然不愿和他分开，哪怕许多年过去，他把所有人都骗过了，却总是骗不过厄里斯魔镜里年少的自己。<br/> <br/>格林德沃并不知道阿不思在想什么，他只能看到阿不思闭着眼睛，咬着自己的下唇，微微仰着脖子，表情沉醉又迷离。他无法再任由自己只能作为一个看客，他拉过阿不思的胳膊，让他趴跪在床垫上，而他自己则扶着阿不思的腰，从后面进入他的身体。<br/> <br/>格林德沃的动作依然又重又深，而阿不思早已被操熟的身体并没有坚持太久，但这一次格林德沃并没有阻止他高潮。再次高潮之后的阿不思躺在床上，格林德沃这一晚上把他折磨的不轻，他困的要命，甚至连抬起一根手指的力气也没有。<br/> <br/>格林德沃拿起他的接骨木魔杖给阿不思和他自己以及整个床铺施了清洁咒。他像一个体贴入微的情人一样给阿不思盖好了被子，然后动作温柔的把他搂进怀里，轻吻他的额头。<br/> <br/>半梦半醒的阿不思还保有一点儿意识，他艰难的看了格林德沃一眼，并没有挣脱他的拥抱，只是轻声问他，“你想要什么？“<br/> <br/>“我想要你在我的身边。“格林德沃的语气同样很轻。<br/> <br/>“不可能的……“阿不思的声音更轻了。<br/> <br/>格林德沃的手指在阿不思背部细腻的皮肤上轻轻的划过，而阿不思对此没有任何反应，格林德沃知道他已经睡着了，“没关系，阿尔，还没到最后一步，你总会同意的。“<br/> <br/> <br/>3.<br/>格林德沃如愿以偿的得到了他想要的，在他计划的最后一步中。他当然知道阿不思不会屈服于肉体的情欲折磨，就像他同样知道阿不思真正的弱点。<br/> <br/>那是一个梦境，一个由薇薇安的魔咒所制造出来的梦境。梦境中是阿不思的生日，他的弟弟妹妹，还有格林德沃，一起坐在戈德里克山谷的宅子里吃晚餐。梦境里的每一个细节都足够真实，黄昏的阳光从窗子里射进来，再落到身上的那种慵懒又温暖的感觉；精心烹调过的烤鸡的香味和淋在蔬菜上的色拉的味道；烤箱里正在烤制的蛋糕的奶香，甚至能够闻得出加了足够多的蜂蜜和柠檬。围坐在餐桌边的四个人有一搭没一搭的讲着一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，大部分时间是阿莉安娜在说，说她在伊法魔尼里遇到的有趣的学生；抱怨她在美国魔法国会工作的丈夫最近升了职，更加没时间陪她；最后还不忘损一损坐在一边的阿不福思。期间他们收到了一封信，送信的猫头鹰差一点儿就一头栽进刚刚出炉的蛋糕上。那封信来自阿不思正在周游世界的父母，随信还附上了一盒丹麦的巧克力。<br/> <br/>格林德沃从没见过哭的那样凄惨而又撕心裂肺的阿不思，没法使用魔法的阿不思用着最为原始的方法，不顾一切的扑向格林德沃，挣扎着想要对他拳脚相向。如果不是有锁链的限制，格林德沃怕是真的要挂彩了。最终，格林德沃不得不对阿不思施了一个禁锢咒，直到他平静下来，主动开口说话。<br/> <br/>“我答应你……”阿不思的声音显得有气无力，尽管格林德沃已经将禁锢咒取消，但他依然保持着刚才的姿势，蜷缩在床上，“但我真的没法和你的‘圣徒’好好相处，我只想呆在这儿，你可以随时来找我，或者我可以去找你，任何你想控制我，折磨我，操我的时候，我都会第一时间去找你。”<br/> <br/>梦境与现实的巨大落差让阿不思难过到窒息。梦中的他不会有现实的记忆，但现实中的他却记得梦中的每一个细节，安娜红棕色的发丝在阳光下看起来有点儿毛躁，她深蓝色的羊绒连衣裙上粘了一小块蛋糕的碎屑，当被她的手握住时那温热的触感……这些细致入微，难辨真假的感觉瞬间就可以把阿不思击垮。他知道如果再来那么几次，自己一定会因此疯掉。格林德沃沿着记忆的路轻而易举的就找到他这么多年一直苦苦埋藏的疮疤，然后毫不留情的将这疮疤再次捅的溃烂，任由因此而来的疼痛将他撕碎。<br/> <br/>“好吧，你可以继续留在霍格沃茨，”格林德沃坐到床上，“但你也只能呆在霍格沃茨了。”格林德沃用着极其温柔的语气说着颐指气使的话，他抬手想要擦掉阿不思脸上的眼泪，却无论怎样也无法擦干净，源源不断的泪水像是从坏掉的水龙头里流出来的一样。<br/> <br/>“有了这个手环，我又能去哪呢，”阿不思的声音嘶哑的厉害，“我会做一只听话的金丝雀的。”<br/> <br/>格林德沃见过高兴的阿不思，见过生气的阿不思，也见过伤心的阿不思，但他从没见过这样可以被称之为绝望的阿不思。他轻抚阿不思肩头的动作在听到阿不思的话时有那么一瞬间的停顿，他知道自己完完全全的伤害了阿不思，再一次的，他甚至有点儿怀疑自己这么做是不是对的。但很快另外一种想法占据了上风，这些都是为了让阿不思回到他身边而不得不做出的牺牲，哪怕他现在伤心绝望，但他总会明白自己的想法，毕竟他们是那么心意相通。<br/> <br/> <br/>在阿不思接受了他作为“礼物”的命运之后，格林德沃第一次同一个国家的魔法部签订了和平条约，而不是将其占领。这让已经作为圣徒分支的其他欧洲国家的魔法部大为震惊，纷纷猜测英国魔法部到底用了什么办法，才能够在这样的局势下保持自己的主权。欧洲魔法界几乎所有报纸，每天都会用上一点儿版面来猜测英国魔法部到底给了格林德沃什么，才换回一张绝无仅有的和平条约，甚至连《纽约幽灵报》都跟着做出了猜测。<br/> <br/>阿不思作为格林德沃对英国魔法部唯一的要求，他的全名当然会出现在和平条约最为醒目的位置上。出于对阿不思人道主义的保护，又或者说是为了自己的面子，毕竟用拱手送人这种方法换取和平，怎么说也不是很好看，英国魔法部部长在签完协议之后战战兢兢的建议格林德沃给协议施加保密咒。格林德沃对此不置一词，随便施了个最基础的保密咒，就把魔杖收了起来。魔法部部长苦笑着把协议收起来，觉得过不了多久英国魔法部就会成为群嘲的对象。<br/> <br/>果然没过多久，那道脆弱的保密咒就被破解，那张并不太长却字字分明的和平协议出现在了所有巫师报纸的头版头条。阿不思几乎是一瞬间就被推上了风口浪尖，他和格林德沃的往事被一点儿不落的扒了出来，而那些惟恐天下不乱的记者更是从高层圣徒的口中套出了证实，说是他们经常会在格林德沃的住处看到邓布利多，并且时常也能听到一些“实在不太好说”的声音。已经被收编进圣徒的欧洲魔法界自然不好说什么，但北美和亚洲的魔法界就不同了。他们大肆嘲讽了英国魔法部全部都是贪生怕死的人，靠着往格林德沃床上送人这种下作办法搞到的和平条约有什么可炫耀的，当然也顺便讽刺了整个欧洲魔法界，说他们之所以会在与格林德沃的战争中输掉，完全就是因为眼瞎，曾经看重的救世之星竟然一早就是格林德沃的婊子。<br/> <br/>对于英国魔法部来说，被群嘲是可想而知的，但也总比天天在格林德沃手底下战战兢兢强多了，至少对外声称还是英国魔法部，而不是英国圣徒魔法分部。而对于英国的普通巫师来说，没有经历过战争的他们，对于格林德沃的了解大多来自于报纸，虽然的确有一部分人因为魔法部把阿不思作为礼物，送去求和的做法而声讨魔法部，同情阿不思。但更多的，是一边心安理得的享受着和平条约的福利，一边在心里鄙视阿不思的无知民众。阿不思曾亲耳在校长室外面听见一个家长用尖细的嗓音冲着校长怒吼，“你怎么能让那样的人继续教我的孩子？黑魔法防御术？怎么防御，用成为黑魔王的婊子这种方式？”<br/> <br/>阿不思并不惊讶会有这样的言论，毕竟全世界都在这么说，就连他自己也无法坦然的接受如今的情况。虽然他在答应格林德沃，愿意做他乖巧的金丝雀的那一刻，他就知道会有这样的结果，但是当这一天真正来临的时候，阿不思又无法心平气和的接受。他处在了矛盾的自我厌恶中，觉得那些对他的诋毁和羞辱其实也没什么不对，他甚至无法恨那个让他沦落至此的罪魁祸首，哪怕事到如今，阿不思依然在心里保留着对格林德沃的情感，但这种情感，却在甚嚣尘上的言论中，和与格林德沃一次次不平等的性爱中，受到质疑。<br/> <br/>格林德沃并不介意让别人知晓他与阿不思的关系，从他那个敷衍了事的保密咒上就可以窥知一二。毕竟，当你拥有了一只漂亮听话，又被所有人认为是凤凰的金丝雀的时候，你也想拿出来炫耀给世人看看，虽然从某种程度上来说，格林德沃的金丝雀还不是那么的听话。<br/> <br/>格林德沃并不被能常常来霍格沃茨，但他会派他最得力的助手来接阿不思，虽然阿不思反对说他明明可以自己去，但格林德沃依然会派罗齐尔小姐来。这位优雅的女士，阿不思第一次见她的时候就知道她对格林德沃怀着一种永远无法得到回应的情感，事实上，圣徒中的许多女士，都或多或少的对格林德沃怀着一种爱慕之情，不得不说，格林德沃蛊惑人心的能力，和当年一样好。<br/> <br/>“在想什么？”格林德沃的声音在阿不思耳边响起，他一边啄吻着阿不思的肩膀，一边一颗一颗的解开阿不思衬衫上的扣子。<br/> <br/>“罗齐尔小姐，还有刚刚离开的那位女士，你为什么不接受一个爱你，又承认你的所作所为的人，而非要找上我？”<br/> <br/>“你在说什么？”格林德沃从阿不思的肩窝处抬起头，一脸不可思议，“那些人怎么能和你相提并论呢？我爱你，阿尔，只要你想，你是可以和我平起平坐的人，只有你。”<br/> <br/>阿不思轻蔑又短促的笑了一声，“让全世界都骂我是婊子，这就是你给我的爱？”阿不思看着格林德沃慢慢改变的脸色，抬起了自己的右手，“戴着这个手环，这就是你给我的平起平坐？”<br/> <br/>人心就是这样，当阿不思答应了格林德沃的第一个条件，他就会开始期待第二个，期待阿不思会像其他的圣徒一样承认自己的事业，期待阿不思会真心实意的，站在他的身边，而不是只有一具作为筹码的身体。格林德沃无法理解为什么当全世界都在厌弃阿不思的时候，他依然不肯投入自己的怀抱。<br/> <br/>“你总是这样一语中的，”格林德沃的脸色阴沉，“难道没人说过，你的言辞比你的魔杖更加锋利，我实在怀疑，你也会这样和你的妹妹说话吗？”<br/> <br/>阿不思闭上了眼睛，他没有说话，他知道自己不能再开口了。格林德沃已经提到了阿莉安娜，这个屡试不爽的威胁，阿不思没办法承受那些太过细腻感觉。他还记得上一次，他和格林德沃发生了剧烈的争执，而格林德沃最终的办法，是让他立刻陷入了梦境，梦境里是安娜从霍格沃茨毕业的那一年，她的笑容，她的礼服，她魔杖上的花纹，空气里鸢尾花的香气，每一个细节都像是切实的经历过一般，但现实中，安娜甚至都没能进入霍格沃茨。<br/> <br/>阿不思睁开眼睛，他依然没有说话，只是脱掉扣子已经被解开的衬衫，然后捧着格林德沃的脸，粗暴的和他接吻。<br/> <br/>格林德沃知道阿不思想要干什么，每当他们的谈话陷入僵局，阿不思就会近乎自虐般的和他做爱。起初格林德沃觉得并没有什么不好，他当然喜欢这样热烈的阿不思，但很快他就发现，这只是阿不思的反抗，他在用这世界上最亲密的行为，来把他推远。格林德沃当然不想阿不思把他推开，他会阻止阿不思的动作，把他搂进怀里，亲吻他的发顶，然后说些安慰的话，但是这一次，格林德沃觉得不能再这样下去了，他明明已经得到了阿不思，为什么阿不思却依然是那个最终做决定的人。<br/> <br/>格林德沃回应着阿不思的吻，他们的舌头交缠在一起，唾液甚至沿着嘴角溢出。阿不思最先结束了这个吻，他跪在床上，一边脱掉自己的裤子，一边居高临下的看着格林德沃，他的眼光睥睨而冰冷，像是一个无情的国王。<br/> <br/>格林德沃不喜欢阿不思这样的眼神，他想拉过阿不思的胳膊，再次和他接吻。但阿不思却甩开了他的手，转而在他的肩膀上重重的推了一下。<br/> <br/>阿不思推的很用力，格林德沃的后脑不可避免的磕到了床头后面的墙上。但格林德沃并没有时间去生气，因为等他反应过来的时候，阿不思已经把他的性器官纳入到了身体里，开始大开大合的在他的阴茎上操着自己。<br/> <br/>格林德沃不得不承认他爱惨了这样极度放开的阿不思。阿不思一边疯狂的骑着格林德沃，一边套弄着自己，他的动作幅度很大，那些垂落在鬓边的卷发因为他的动作而上下起伏着。他的叫声同样也很大，阿不思的声线有些低沉，在叫床的时候尤其如此，甚至还会带着一点儿沙哑，格林德沃觉得这是这世界上最美妙的声音，甚至胜过人鱼的合唱。<br/> <br/>格林德沃没法控制自己不对这样的阿不思心软，他想把阿不思抱到自己的怀里，温柔的和他接吻，然后向他道歉。但是当格林德沃看到阿不思睁开的双眼的时候，立刻就打消了这样的想法。阿不思正在做着这样热烈而亲密的运动，哪怕他的额头上布满了细密的汗珠，但他的眼神却依然是冷的。那深邃的幽蓝里，似乎隐藏着无论怎样都无法化开的冰层，没有什么情感能够透过这样的冰层，所有的人，都不过是千里之外匆匆而过的路人。<br/> <br/>格林德沃无法接受这样的感觉，这种明明贴的那么近，却像是隔着一整个世界的疏离感。格林德沃的眼睛里燃起风暴，不同于阿不思的冰冷，格林德沃的眼神像是要把一切燃烧殆尽的野火。<br/> <br/>格林德沃把阿不思掀到床垫上，然后粗暴的拉扯着他的胳膊让他趴跪到床垫上。阿不思显然是被格林德沃扯疼了，他大声的叫出来，回头瞪着格林德沃，却依然不说一句话。<br/> <br/>格林德沃同样不说话，他从后面毫不留情的捅进阿不思的身体里，调整了一个最好用力的姿势，一只手按着阿不思的头，一只手抵着阿不思的背，如同疯了一般凶狠的干着他。<br/> <br/>阿不思的叫声隔着天鹅绒的枕头传来，嘶哑的声音比刚才要严重了些。格林德沃能够感觉到阿不思的内壁因为他的动作痉挛的收缩着，但他依然没有放轻自己的动作，每一下都用足了力气，像是要将身下的人顶穿。<br/> <br/>这场如同决斗一般的性爱在双方几乎同时的高潮后告终。格林德沃并没有射在阿不思身体里，而是射在了他的脸上。高潮之后的格林德沃并没有觉得神清气爽，积压在胸口的气闷依然无法散去，他看着阿不思沾染了白色液体的脸颊，凑到他的耳边说道，“你是我的，阿不思，你永远也无法对抗我。”<br/> <br/>阿不思始终没有说话，他只是用手指抹掉沾到脸上的浊液，一边把手指放到舌尖上轻轻的舔着，一边轻蔑而又嘲讽的看着格林德沃。他终于可以确定，眼前的这个人，不再是他梦里的少年，也不再是厄里斯魔镜里，他最渴望的那个人。<br/> <br/>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>